I'll be with you
by Zephatilla
Summary: Casey is killed in a drunken driving accident and the McDonald and Venturi family is dealing with the after mass. Derek finally realizes how much she means to him. Will it be too late to tell her?
1. I'll be with you

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of the characters of Life with Derek.

Summary: Casey is killed in a drunken driving accident and the McDonald and Venturi family is dealing with the after mass. Derek finally realizes how much she means to him. Will it be too late to tell her?

This is my first fan fic, so please go easy on me. Thx ;)

* * *

Chapter 1- I hate you!

"DEREK!" Casey yelled from her room.

It was Saturday morning and Casey had already started her morning rant at Derek. He had put honey in her shampoo bottle and Casey had put it in her hair and it wasn't coming out.

"DEREK!" Casey yelled again. She was standing in the hallway outside of Derek's door in a robe, banging on his door.

"Casey, what happened?" Lizzie asked as she walked out of her room.

"Derek! That's what happened. He put honey in my shampoo and now I can't get it out."

Lizzie grimaced and gave Casey's hair a look of pity. 'I'll go get mom."

Lizzie walks downstairs and into the kitchen. Nora and George were in the kitchen making breakfast and drinking a cup of coffee. Lizzie walked in and said to Nora,

"Mom, Casey said Derek put honey in her shampoo and now she can't get it out."

Nora just rolled her eyes and looked at George. They were used to this. Casey and Derek fought every morning, so this was nothing new. She got up and started to head upstairs. "Okay, I'll deal with it."

When Nora got to the top of the steps, she saw Casey standing outside of Derek's door in a robe, her hair clumped with honey and Derek standing in his door way with his trade mark smirk on his face.

"Nice hair style Casey. You know that really suits you." Derek said smirking.

"You did this Derek! You put honey in my shampoo! God I hate you so much, you just drive me insane!"

"Yeah, well right back at you sis!"

"ARRRGH!"

"Okay you two, that's enough. Come on Casey; let's go get that honey out of your hair." Nora interrupted.

"It won't come out Mom. I tried." Casey whined to her mom.

"Don't worry Casey, we'll get it out."

They walked into the bathroom and over to the sink.

"You know Mom sometimes, I wish that you hadn't married George because then I wouldn't have to deal with Derek. Ugh, sometimes I wish he didn't even exist.'

"Casey! That's a horrible thing to say. I know that he annoys you and that he can be difficult-"

"Mom, difficult doesn't even being to describe him!"

"Okay, he's more than difficult, but it's still a horrible say that you wish that he never existed. He has his good sides too."

"Oh, name one," Casey said skeptically.

"Well, oh, he's a good brother to Marti."

"Yeah, sure. If you call making fun of her and show her that women are objects to toy around and not that they are actually people, and then yeah, he's a great brother," Casey scoffed.

"Okay, well maybe but he does have some good qualities deep down inside. Nora finished rinsing the honey out of Casey's hair. "Okay there, the honey's out. There your hair should be fine now."

Casey walked over to the mirror and looked at her hair. "Thanks Mom. Oh, you did remember that Emily and I are going to the mall and movies later today, right?"

"Oh, that was today. Do you really have to? I mean George and I are busy today and I was hoping you could babysit the kids."

"Mom, I already told Emily we would! Anyway have Derek babysit. Edwin and Marti are his brother and sister too."

But Casey...Okay, fine. I'll get Derek to babysit. Just be careful alright?"

"Okay Mom, we will be."

* * *

**_Later that day…_**

"Okay, Mom I'm leaving now." Casey yelled to her mom.

"Okay Casey just be careful."

"I will."

"Where are you going?" Derek asked Casey as she headed towards the door.

"I'm going to the mall and the movies with Emily. Why?"

"And just who's car are you taking? Not mine of course. I have a date tonight."

"Derek! Then who's am I going to take?"

"Not my problem, is it?"

"Derek you have to babysit tonight, remember?" George said looking up from his work on the table.

"But Dad, I have a date!"

"Then you can reschedule, but we already asked you to babysit earlier."

"But Dad!"

"No Derek and that's final." George said sternly.

"Fine, but Casey still can't use my car."

"But your not using it, so why can't I?" Casey asked out raged.

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Derek! MOM!" Casey yelled.

"Casey you can take mine." George said just so the two would stop fighting.

"Thank you George. God, Derek I hate you so much!" Casey said in a huff as she stomped out the door.

"Right back atcha sis." Derek yelled to her.

* * *

_**After the movie…**_

"That movie was great. I've wanted to see the other Boleyn Girl since it was previewed." Emily said to Casey on the way home from the movies. "It was so great."

"I know! It really was, and the clothes I got from the mall are so cute. I wonder if Max will like them." Casey replied.

"Oh, he'll love them. Oh that reminds me, did you have a fight with Derek earlier? You seemed really angry when you picked me up." Emily asked.

"Yeah, he was just being his difficult self. Can you believe that he put honey in my shampoo this morning? Man he just drives me nuts."

"Did he really put honey in your shampoo? Wow, that's harsh. Well, what do expect? He's Derek and always will be."

"I know, it's just that sometimes I wish that he would show some type of feeling other than being annoying." Casey said.

They were stopped at a light. When the light turned green Casey waited a few seconds then started across the intersection.

"But, I guess that's just wishful thinking. He'll change when pigs fly." Casey said for empathies.

"Yeah, really when pigs fl- Casey look out!"

CRASH!

* * *

Author Notes:

Okay, so thats the first chapter. I know it doesn't say much but remember this is my first fic. I'll post more soon.

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!


	2. Gone

Thank you for those who reviewed my story. But please can more people review; I really want to know how you liked my story. THANX!

Remember I do not own Life with Derek or anything about it.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Gone

The pick up truck smashed into the side of Casey's car, hitting it dead on the driver's side. Casey and Emily were thrown against the side of their seat belts. Both girls and the driver of the truck were knocked unconscious immediately. The accident was seen by a couple of girls walking by. They immediately took out their cell phones and called 911.

"911, what's the emergency?"

"Oh my god, oh my god there's been a horrible accident! You have to send someone right away to help. Oh my god, there are people in the cars. I think they're hurt!"

"Okay, ma'am, calm down. Tell me what happened." The operator said reassuringly.

"Didn't you here me! There's been an accident and think people are seriously hurt!" the girl said frantically.

"Okay ma'am, can you safely approach the car?"

"I, I think so."

"Good, now tell me is anyone moving or can they hear you when you call them?"

The girl called out to Casey, Emily, and the truck driver. Neither one of them answered.

"They're not saying anything and there's a lot of blood. Oh god, you really got to get someone here. They need an ambulance really bad."

" Alright ma'am just take deep breaths. Tell me were you are located and we will send an ambulance over right away." The operator said calmly.

"Um, I'm on the corner of North and Broadway, right in the intersection. Oh my God please hurry!"

"We're on our way." The operator said.

The girl stood there frantically waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Then she heard a voice coming from the car. She walked over the Casey's car and looked in.

"Wha…, what's going on?" came Casey's voice. She was slumped forward in her seat.

The girl called to her, "Are you okay? You were in an accident. The ambulance is on its way here. The operator said that you should stay still just in case you hurt yourself."

"Oh my God, a car accident! No, No, that can't have happened. I'm a careful driver!" Casey started moving around in her panic. She tried to un-strap the seat belt that was trapping her in, but in her movement she set off the air bag system. It deployed and knocked her head against the back of her seat in a hard snap, knocking her unconscious again.

The girl who was talking to Casey saw the air bag deploy and heard the crack as Casey's head snapped against her seat. She called out to Casey, "Miss? Miss, are you okay?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she really started to panic. Then she heard the siren's of the ambulance coming down the street. She went to go meet them.

"Oh thank God you're here. The driver in the car woke up for a moment but then she started to panic and move around, then the air bag deployed and snapped her neck back. I think I heard a crack like something snapping. I don't know what it was! Oh my god, you have to help them!" the girl said to the guy in the ambulance.

"Okay ma'am, just calm down. We need to get them out of that car first." He got on his radio in the van and called out, "This is ambulance 365, where is that fire truck?"

"Crrrrrrrrr… We're right around the corner." A voice replied.

The fire truck came roaring down the street, lights flashing and siren's blaring. At the accident scene, it made a screeching halt and the firemen jumped out of the truck and grabbed the "jaws of life". They went to work on Casey's car, trying to cut her out.

It took about 15 minutes to cut her out of the car.

"I need a stretcher over here!" yelled one of the fire men. The ambulance drivers rushed over to the car with a stretcher and oxygen. They fitted a neck brace over Casey's head and put the oxygen mask over her nose. They took her back to the ambulance and loaded her into it, and then they took off towards the hospital while another ambulance and the firemen worked on cutting Emily and the driver in the truck out.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the ER doctors were waiting.

"We got a critical one here! Sixteen year old female, name's Casey McDonald, was in a car accident, pulse is weak, maybe neck trauma. Her family needs to be called." The ambulance driver recited to the doctors.

"Put her in room 2! Leo, call her family!" one of the doctors yelled.

The doctors rolled Casey into emergency room 2 and switch her to the operating table. They hooked her up to the EKG and IVs full of medicine. Then they put in an air tube.

"Come on Casey, honey, open your eyes! Hang in there!"

"Her BP's 90 over 50! Come on Casey don't give up. Get me a chest tube, her lungs collapsing!"

Another doctor starts to put in a chest tube. As she cuts into Casey's chest, blood starts to squirt out. "Whoa, whoa, I need suction now! We got major internal bleeding."

"Get 4 units of B positive now! She's loosing too much blood!" a doctor said.

"Her BP's at 105!"

"Where is my suction!"

"Get me those paddles! Charge it to 15. Clear!"

B-BMP, …..

"Again, Clear!"

B-BMP, …..

"Charge it to 20. Clear!"

B-BMP, …..

"Sigh, call it."

"11:46PM"

"Turn the machines off. I'll go tell the family."

* * *

_**11:10 PM**_

"Mom, I need you to sign this paper for my field trip tomorrow." Lizzie told Nora. They were currently in the dinning room. Nora was getting some extra work done and George was watching TV with Edwin and Marti. Derek had decided to go out with his friends after George and Nora got back from work and relieved him of his babysitting duties.

Nora looked at Lizzie's permission slip and signed the "Yes my child can go" line.

"Edwin, do you have a permission slip too?"

"No that's only for Lizzie's history class. They won the can drive and get to go out for lunch." Edwin said, a little jealously.

"Well, maybe if you had brought in cans, your class might have won." Lizzie told Edwin.

"How could I? You took all the one's at home." Edwin replied

"If you had made an effort, then maybe you could have found some more." Lizzie stated

"That's enough you two, " Nora interrupted. She looked at the clock. "It's getting late. I wonder where Casey is. It's not usually like her to be so late."

The phone rung right at that moment.

"That's probably her saying why she's late. Hello?" Nora asked

"Hello, is this Ms. McDonald?"

"Yes, can I ask whose calling?"

"This is Canadian General Hospital. Ms. McDonald I'm sorry to say that your daughter has been in an accident and just arrived at the hospital. We just wanted you to know so that you can come to the hospital as soon as possible."

Nora gasped and almost dropped that phone. Lizzie looked over at her, puzzled.

"Oh, oh my god! Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" Nora practically yelled into the phone.

"She's in critical condition right now. We ask that you get here as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes, we're on our way. Oh my God. Thank you."

Nora hung up the phone. Lizzie went over to her mother. She looked pale and close to tears.

"Mom? What's wrong? Who was that?"

"That was the hospital. Casey's been in a car accident!"

"WHAT!" Lizzie, George, Edwin, and Marti yelled in unison.

"Yes. They said she was in critical condition and that we need to get there as soon as possible. Oh my God! Not Casey! Not my baby!"

"Nora, calm down. Right now we just need to get to the hospital. Okay everyone grab your coat and get in the car."

"But Dad, what about Derek?" Edwin asked as he grabbed his coat and helped Marti on with hers.

"Oh, dang. I almost forgot. Well we can't wait for him here. We'll have to call him on the way there and tell him to meet us there." George replied in a hurry as he grabbed his keys on the way to the garage.

* * *

_**20 minutes later…**_

The Venturi- McDonald family rushed into the hospital and up to the front desk where a bored looking receptionist was sitting doing her nails.

"We're here to see Casey McDonald. The hospital called and said that she was brought in about 20 minutes ago." George said to the receptionist.

"What was the name again?" the receptionist said again in a bored voice while she typed on her computer.

"I said it was McDonald. Casey McDonald! Just tell me where she is!" George nearly yelled at the lady.

The receptionist typed for about a minute. Just when George was about to say something again, she said, " Yes, she was brought in. You want to go to floor 2, Operation. The elevators on to the left."

"Thank you." George said in a rush.

The Venturi- McDonald's ran over to the elevator. They went down to the 2 floor and ran down the hallway until they came upon another receptionist. George asked this one, nearly out of breath, " Can you tell us where Casey McDonald is?"

The receptionist looked at him and then at her computer.

"She's still in surgery, but you can wait over there in the waiting room. The doctor will come and get you when he's done." She pointed over to the right, where there sat a waiting room.

"Isn't there anything you can tell me about Casey, Please?" George asked frantically.

"No, I'm sorry. There are no new developments," the receptionist replied with a look of sorrow on her face.

They walked over to the waiting room and resigned to wait. Nora couldn't sit still though. She walked up and down the waiting room every few seconds, looking over at the door to the operating rooms. Lizzie was on a chair, silent as a mouse and pale as a ghost. Edwin was sitting next to her trying to comfort her and keep it together himself. George was with Marti and trying to occupy her with a book. George looked at his phone when Marti decided she rather color than read. Derek still hadn't called back. He decided to call home and leave a message so that if Derek came home he would know what happened. He got up and walked over to a pay phone. When the answer machine picked up at home, he said,

"Derek, this is your father. There's been an accident and Casey's in the hospital. No need to worry right now but I just wanted you to know that's why we're gone right now. Call me on the phone when you get this." He hung up the phone and went to go back and sit down, waiting for news but hoping it wouldn't be bad.

The family stayed like that for about 15 minute, when a doctor came out with a tired look on his face. He looked over at the family and felt sorry for them and himself that he had deliver such bad news. He took a deep breath and walked over to the family.

"Mr. and Mrs. McDonald?"

George and Nora looked up simultaneously. They hadn't heard the doctor come in.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you a moment outside?" the doctor gestured to outside the waiting room.

Nora started to look worried. "Oh no, oh no."

"Lizzie, Edwin, you stay here with Marti. We'll be right back." George said to the two oldest in the room.

They walked out of the room with the doctor. The doctor turned to them with a grave look on his face. Nora started to shake.

"Mr. and Mrs. McDonald, I'm sorry. We did the best we could but we lost her."

Nora let out a scream of agony. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY BABY! NO, PLEASE NOT MY BABY! NOT MY LITTLE GIRL!"

She fell to the ground crying. George stood stock still, too shocked to do anything but stand there. The doctor looked at George and Nora and felt truly sorry for them.

"If you want to see her you can now," the doctor said quietly.

George nodded, not having seemed to hear what the doctor was saying. He looked down at Nora on the floor crying and said to her, "Nora, do you want to see her now?"

Nora looked up at him, tears pouring from her eyes. She nodded her head, too broken up to speak or utter a sound but a sob. They followed to doctor through the doors to the operation room. Casey was there lying on the table, lifeless.

Nora ran into the room and collapsed sobbing over Casey's body. George just stood there for a moment before he walked forward and looked at Casey. Her face was a bruised up and she had multiple scratches all over her face, yet despite all that, she looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. George nearly lost it just by looking at her, but he knew somewhere in the back of his head that he had to keep it together and be the reasonable one. He turned to the doctor and asked, " What did she initially d…, d…., die from?"

The doctor looked into George's face. What he saw was pure grief and sorrow. He didn't want to add to that but he had a right to now what Casey died from. " She died from a massive myocardial contusion, which is a bruise to the heart, and a lung puncture, and internal bleeding. She had ruptured her spleen," the doctor said sadly.

George closed his eyes for a minute to stop the tears from falling. He knew it had to be bad but he had been ready to sue the hospital for malpractice. But with all of the injuries Casey had sustained, he knew that there really wasn't anything that the doctors could do. He opened his eyes again.

"Thank you doctor," he said quietly.

The doctor nodded his head and turned to leave. George knew that he had to break Casey's death to the other three kids but he didn't think he was up to the task at the moment. But he had to do it because there was no way Nora was going to be able to pull herself together to tell them.

As he walked back to the waiting room, George pondered what exactly he was going to tell the others. When he walked back into the waiting room, he paused to look at the kids. Lizzie looked so fragile and Edwin looked frazzled. Marti was the only one who didn't look affected by being in the hospital and he really didn't want to take that away from her but she had to know sooner or later. He slowly walked over to the group and sat down in a car in front of them.

"Marti come over here a minute. I have something to tell you." George called over to her.

She walked over and sat in George's lap. He took a deep breath and looked at the other two.

"Guys, I have some bad news. 'Sigh' Casey just passed away." He said solemnly.

Edwin started to cry. Lizzie just looked up at George.

"No. NO. NO! You're lying! No, that can't be true! She was okay earlier today! She said she would be back! NO, NO, NO, NO! She can't be dead! She's my sister, she wouldn't leave me! WHY! WHY! WHY!" and then Lizzie burst into heart wrenching sobs.

Marti just turned to George and looked confused. She didn't understand.

"Daddy? What do you mean Casey passed away? Where did she go?" she asked innocently.

George was torn. She was so young and to disrupt her view of the world now was hard.

"She went to heaven Marti, dear. That means you won't see her again."

Marti was still confused. What did he mean? Was it going to be like when she saw Grandma, because she only saw her once a year.

"You mean I only get to see her once a year like Grandma?"

"No Marti. Its means, it means you won't ever see her again."

"Ever?"

"No. Never."

Marti was shocked. That was a lot to take on for a little girl. She thought about what her father said. _I'm never going to see Casey again? For my entire life? I don't get to play with her anymore or help her cook or have her read me a book?_

She finally got it. When she did, she broke out into loud sobs. George tried to comfort her but still she cried.

* * *

Derek walked into the house and was surprised that no one was watching TV. He looked around. No one seemed to be home. He shrugged his shoulders.

"They probably went out to eat." He reasoned

He walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. He grabbed the juice and poured his self a glass. Then he went to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and a bag of chips. He filled the bowl with chips and walked back into the living room. The answer machine was blinking, so he pressed the play button.

"You have two new messages. First message: 'Derek, this is your father. There's been an accident and Casey's in the hospital. No need to worry right now but I just wanted you to know that's why we're gone right now. Call me on the phone when you get this.'"

Derek smirked. Casey was in the hospital again. She probably broke a nail or bruised a finger, knowing Casey. He listened to the next message.

"Second message: 'Derek, this is your father again. 'Sigh' I, um…, I have some bad news. We're on our way home, so I'll tell you there.' End of messages."

"Geez, Dad what could be so bad?" Derek joked. He turned on the TV to a hockey game and settled down in his favorite chair.

He had just gotten up to get more chips when the front door opened and the rest of the family walked in. They all looked horrible. They all had red, puffy eyes. Derek looked at Edwin and said, " Come on Ed, don't tell me you've been crying? Dude and didn't think you could get anymore lame." Derek laughed.

Edwin was just about to say something when George walked in carrying Marti, "That's enough Derek. We've had a hard night. Edwin, here you take Marti upstairs. I need to talk to Derek." He handed Marti over to Edwin, who gave Derek a hard look before going upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Derek said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait a minute Derek, I need to talk to you," George called to him.

"Can't it wait Dad, there's a really good game on now and I just wanted to get some more chips." Derek said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"No, Derek this is important. The game can wait."

"What's more important than the game, Dad?"

"Casey."

"Oh, yeah that. Alright what did she do this time? Did she break her leg, an arm? What was it?" Derek said leaning on the counter in the kitchen.

George looked at Derek. There was no easy way to say this.

"Derek, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out with it. Casey died."

Derek dropped the bowl he was holding onto the ground.

CRASH!

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter. I know it took a while but I had papers to type for class. I'll get the next chapter out soon.

Again review PLEASE!


	3. I miss you

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.

Sorry I took so long writing the next chapter, but I had exams and papers due. Read and Review Please!

* * *

**_Chapter 3- I Miss You_**

The bowl crashed to the ground. Derek stared at his father in disbelief. _Casey? She can't be dead. No, this is just a joke._

"Come on dad, stop joking." Derek half laughed, half begged his father.

"You think I would joke about something as serious as this? This isn't a joke Derek. It really happened. She passed away earlier tonight." George said solemnly.

Derek was taken aback. _Casey's dead. Huh, what, no, God. Wait I didn't like her in the first place, why am I so sad?_ He took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms.

"Really, she died? Well, good riddance. She was annoying anyway so now at least I'll have some piece and quiet."

George stood there blinking. He was shocked and then disgusted. How could his son say such a thing? Yes, he and Casey didn't get along but to just blatantly dismiss her death like that was horrendous

"Derek! How can you say something like that? She was your step sister! How can you just brush her off like she meant nothing to you?" George nearly yelled at Derek.

"Because she didn't. I didn't even count her as family. She was forced upon me by you and Nora. I didn't want her as a sister and now I don't have her as a sister. Problem solved." Derek said coldly.

George paused, staring at Derek in total disbelief.

"Derek Michael Venturi! That is enough out of your mouth. I don't want to hear another bad word or sound that is against Casey. She was a loved family member in this house and everyone else misses her dearly. If you can't admit that she meant something to you, than you aren't as grown up as I thought you were. But you remember this, Casey was Nora's daughter and Lizzie's older sister and she meant a lot to **your** siblings. I don't want to hear that you were bad mouthing her in front of them or any where near them and if I do, there will be hell to pay. Now I want you to go to your room and don't come out until morning!" George raged at his oldest son.

Derek stared at his father blankly then did as he was told. He walked up the stairs and towards his room. But as he got closer he heard a quiet sob coming from Casey's room. He moved to the doorway and looked in. Lizzie was in Casey's bed clutching her pillow and quietly crying to herself. Derek looked on and a feeling came over him. He turned to his room and went in and shut the door behind him. He went to go sit on his bed.

"_Casey's dead. I can't believe it. How can she be dead? She was fine earlier. Earlier…, shit! The last thing I said to her is I hate you. Alright, I have to be cool about this. Everyone knew that Casey and I didn't get along, so I have to keep playing like that. God, I can't believe she's gone."_ Derek thought to himself and put his head in his hands.

He would have to go against everyone in the family and probably the school to. Everyone would keep coming up to him and saying how sorry they were for him. "At least it will be a great way to get girls." He thought wryly.

They would all want to comfort him. He would let them, playing into the part of grieving brother but not let on that he was really broken up inside.

Derek sat there on his bed with his head in his hands. Casey's death had affected him more than his father knew but he couldn't show it because of the rep he made for himself and how he treated Casey at school and at home. Derek lay back on his bed, feeling sorry for himself. For the first time in his life, he wished that he wasn't popular.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

Derek got up in the morning feeling horrible and groggy. He hadn't gotten very much sleep because of all the nightmares he had about Casey. As he got up, he remembered his last dream with a shudder.

_Derek was talking to Tina Rinode, the cutest girl in his grade. They were up against the lockers and just as she was about to give him her phone number, the hallway went dark and he couldn't see anything. Then all of a sudden he hears a voice._

"_Derek."_

_He looks around, but he can't see anything. It's still dark. He hears the voice again._

"_Derek"_

_Still he can't find anyone. Then in the distance he sees a light. He starts going towards the light. He's moving slowly, as though through water. More and more he makes his way towards the light. Finally he gets just outside of the light and a figure appears in it. It's Casey. She's dressed in a white gown and she stands there staring at him._

"_Casey, what are you doing here?"_

"_Derek, let it go. Let it go."_

"_Let what go Casey, I don't have anything."_

"_Let it go Derek, let it go."_

_She started to fade away, along with the light._

"_Wait Casey! Let what go? I don't have anything. Wait Casey don't go! Come back!" he yelled after her. He hears her whisper,_

"_Let it go"_

After that dream, he woke up in a sweat and couldn't go back to sleep again. That was 3 hours ago. Derek got up and walked out of his room to go take a shower. The door was closed and locked. He banged on the door.

"Casey, come on! You're not the only one that has to take a shower. Come on Casey get out!"

The door opened and out stepped Lizzie.

"Casey wasn't in the bathroom. I was. Casey will never be in the bathroom again," Lizzie said, her voice breaking at the end. She ran to her room crying and slammed the door.

"Oh I forgot." Derek said softly.

"How could you forget? She was our sister. You fought with her everyday; we played tricks on her and Lizzie. She helped me try to get Tonya to like me." Edwin said as he came down from his room, staring hard at Derek. He didn't get it. Derek may be a jerk at times, but to just forget that Casey was dead was just plain disturbing. Derek was supposed to be his idol, never to do wrong in Edwin's eyes but he couldn't forgive him for this one. He walked over to Derek and said straight to his face.

"You can honestly say that her death didn't affect you at all? Can you honestly tell me straight to my face that she was nothing but a thing to you and that you can dispose of her like yesterday's trash?"

"I'm not supposed to but yes I can. She meant nothing to me and I'm sticking to my story." Derek said stubbornly but inside his heart was breaking, though he didn't really know why.

Edwin shook his head at Derek. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I guess I've been misjudging you all these years Derek. You really are a jerk, just like Casey said. I can't believe I've been looking up to you all these years when I could have had a better role model. You disgust me Derek." And with that he turned away from him and headed toward the stairs.

Derek looked after him, sighing to himself. He turned to go into the bathroom but Lizzie was blocking his way. She had a look of rage on her face. Before Derek realized it, she had smacked him, hard. He looked down at her in disbelief.

"What the hell, Lizzie? Why did you do that?" he asked as he raised a hand to his cheek.

"That was for disrespecting my sister. She always saw you were a jerk and now you show your true colors to the rest of us. I heard what you said to Edwin. How could you? She tried to be nice to you but you always twisted it into some way to annoy her. She was a wonderful person and she had to be for putting up with all that you did to her, but now you say that you were just doing that to annoy her and that you don't care about her? Why Derek? Why must you be so, vile?" Lizzie looks at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. She never expected this out of Derek. She had always thought that his way of teasing Casey was his way of showing he cared, but she was wrong. How could she have been so wrong? She wipes her hand across her cheeks to get rid of the tears and looks back up at Derek.

"I hope you get what's coming to you. You, you, I don't even have a word for you right now but I hope you get what's coming to you. And I want to be there when it happens."

She looked daggers at him and stalked away to her room. She turned around to give him one last hard glare and slammed the door again.

Derek sighed again and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the shower and turned it on. Then he walked over to the mirror and looks at his reflection.

"This is the price I pay for being who I am. My family is going to hate me and so are my friends after I'm done. Why do I care for Casey so much anyway? I didn't like her; she annoyed the crap out of me! Why am I feeling this way about her now that she's dead?" he sighed to himself and got undressed and into the shower.

As the hot water flowed over his skin, he closed his eyes and relaxed. He was about to go through a hell of a day just to keep up the appearance of not liking Casey. Sam would probably see through his act because they had been friends for so long but everyone else would think he was a fiend. He sighed and turned off the water.

As he stepped out of the shower, he kept expecting to hear Casey bang on the door, yelling for him to get out of the bathroom. The fact that he missed it confused him. Why was he feeling this way for Casey, the girl who annoyed the living crap out of him?

Derek finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom. Lizzie was there waiting to get in and when she saw him she gave him a death stare. Derek was slightly taken aback until he remembered what had taken place before he walked into the bathroom. He stepped aside to let her by and she went without so much as a word to him. He sighed again and went to his room to get his stuff for school.

Later walking down stairs, he looked cautiously around the room. He wanted to stay clear of the rest of his family. Already three out of the five didn't like him and were disgusted with what he thought about Casey's death. He walked into the living area and looked around. He could see no one but he could hear them in the kitchen. Wanting to avoid a confrontation he grabbed his coat and headed outside to his car.

Hearing the front door close, George walked out into the living room and just caught sight of Derek leaving. He walked quickly to the door, wanting to catch him before he left. He saw him getting into his car ready to go to school.

"Derek, wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

Derek looked over towards the door and saw his father coming towards him. He faltered for just a minute not wanting his father to yell at him this early in the morning. George walked over to Derek and stopped in front of him.

"Derek you don't have to go to school today, not after what …. what happened yesterday. Lizzie and Edwin are staying home."

Derek thought about it for a moment but realized that he couldn't stay in the house with his family not after what happened this morning.

"No dad, that's okay. I feel like going to school today." He decided to leave out that he didn't care about Casey's death. He didn't want to fight with his father this early.

George looked at him for a moment and then sighed, "Okay Derek but if you could not mention Casey's death at school for today please, that would be helpful. Nora and I aren't up to answering the phone today."

"Okay whatever." Derek said getting into his car. As he drove away, he realized he felt a little better. He wouldn't have to have everyone turned against him today because he wanted to keep up a good rep. That was a relief to him.

* * *

School passed slowly for Derek. He couldn't stop thinking about Casey. Everywhere he looked, there was something there to remind him of her. Everywhere he went people always asked where she was and why she wasn't in school today. He didn't know what to tell them. Every time he saw something that was about her or something that she did, he always got this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes would water and he would start to get lightheaded. Not knowing what to make of these feelings, he would just put them off. His friends started to notice that he was distracted but they put it off as him still in love with Sally. They left him alone.

By the time school ended, Derek was almost literally sick to his stomach but with what he didn't know. Driving home from school the song _Miss you_ by Aaliyah comes on over the radio.

**"Miss You"**

_Chorus_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

_Verse 1_  
Off to college  
Since you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything  
For one another  
Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cause it's

_Chorus_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

_Verse 2_  
Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cause it's

_Chorus 2x_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

_Bridge_  
I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you

_Chorus 3x_  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do?  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
Is your heart still mine?  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you

Hearing that song Derek felt his eyes start to water again. He pulled into the drive way and got out of his car and walked into the living room. George was sitting in the living room watching television. He looked up as Derek walked through the door.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Great it was absolutely perfect." Derek said slumping down in his chair. He was tired and confused. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from about Casey. He kept telling himself he didn't care about her but some part of his mind kept telling him he was lying to himself. _Why am I feeling like this? I don't like her and yet I keep feeling as though I want to cry. What is going on?_

"Oh we just figured out the day Casey's funeral will be. It's going to be next week on Wednesday. You won't be going to school that day." George said to Derek.

"I don't care. I didn't like her in the first place remember. And I am going to school I don't want to go to her funeral. It would just be a waste of time."

"That's it Derek! I am tired of hearing you say those horrible things. For that I'm taking away your car and you can got to your room! I still can't believe you can e so selfish. She was you sister!" George yelled at Derek.

Derek threw his keys at his father. " She wasn't my sister, she was my STEP SISTER! I didn't care about her and I don't now!" With that he stomped up the stairs and slammed his door. He fell onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. He rolled over and looked at the picture of his family on his nightstand. Picking it up, he looked at Casey.

"Casey, I didn't like you so why am I feeling this way now? Why am I so confused about my feelings towards you? Why do I miss you so much?"

He replaced the picture on his nightstand and rolled over. He didn't feel the one tear slide down his cheek.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Again sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. The next chapter shouldn't take as long.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. True to Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any of its characters.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 4: True to Yourself

Derek woke up later that evening. He had been so tired from the night before, he had fallen asleep. As he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, he started to ponder over what exactly was happening to him. He shouldn't be feeling this way about Casey. She was nobody to him, just a person that lived in his house and was forced upon him by his dad.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Nora standing there, looking as if her world had just come to an end, which of course it pretty much had. Her hair was a mess and for once she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Hey Nora," Derek said hesitantly. He wasn't yet sure if George had told her about what he had said about Casey.

"Oh, hey Derek." Nora replied. She looked as though she hadn't slept a wink at all the previous night and hadn't been able to rest all day, which was to be expected since her oldest daughter was dead.

"How are you doing?" Derek asked. He decided that he just couldn't be mean to Nora. She really looked like if he said anything bad about Casey she would just lose it. He couldn't do that to her no matter how he felt about Casey.

"Oh, I don't know. It just all seems like a dream to me. I can't wrap my head around the fact that she's dead. It just doesn't make sense to me. I keep expecting to see her walk through the door or to hear you and her screaming at each other over some little problem or the other."

"Join the club," Derek mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know Derek. It's just like everything is so wrong." Nora sighed, rubbing her temples. "But how are you Derek?"

Derek walked over to the fridge and looked in, "Honestly Nora, I don't know either. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to feel."

Nora looked up surprised. She knew Derek and Casey hadn't always gotten along, but there were some good points in their relationship. She just hadn't expected Derek to be so truthful with her. From what George implied, Derek didn't care about Casey at all.

"That's okay Derek, you know, if you don't know what to feel. Just remember, you need to be true to yourself, not someone or something else." Nora walked over to Derek and patted his shoulder before going downstairs to her room.

Derek watched her go. _What did she mean, be true to yourself…? This whole family has lost it._ Derek grabbed some leftovers and popped them in the microwave. Life was not going to be easy for him the next few days.

* * *

The next day was the day that Derek had dreaded since he found out about Casey's death. Nora and George had decided to let the school know about Casey's death. They did this because Emily was home from the hospital and her parents wanted her told about Casey. They said they didn't want her to find out about her from someone else.

When Derek found out about this, he felt his stomach drop to his feet. He had been relieved the day before when no one knew about Casey and he could act normally. No one would care if he didn't care about Casey if they only thought she was sick or absent. When they found out she was dead….. Well let's just say, school wasn't going to be easy today.

"Derek, LET'S GO! I still have to go to work!" George yelled up the stairs. Since George had taken away Derek's keys because he bad mouthed Casey, George was now dropping Derek off at school.

"Derek, NOW!" George yelled once again.

"Alright, I'm coming. Jeez Dad, don't have a heart attack. We already lost Casey. Can't afford to lose someone important." Derek half- heartily joked, walking down the steps.

"DEREK! That's not funny and you know it! Are you trying to get into trouble?" George near bellowed.

"Don't have to try very hard anymore do I?" Derek muttered walking past his dad and out the door.

* * *

-As George drove Derek to school, he reminded Derek that he and Nora had let the school know about Casey and what exactly they had told them. He asked Derek to respect their wishes and only tell people that Casey had died in a tragic car accident.

"And Derek, I know you don't _care_ that Casey is dead, but please refrain from mentioning that to anyone. I don't want the school calling today telling me your causing problems. Do you understand?"

Derek made a noncommittal noise.

"Derek, I'm serious. If I get one phone call about you causing trouble, you will lose just about all your freedom until you leave the house for either University or move into a house of your own. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Derek replied reluctantly.

"Good." George said, seeming satisfied. He pulled up to the front of the school. "Remember Derek, one call."

"Yeah Dad, I know. Lock down until I'm thirty." Derek said climbing out of the car.

Derek watched as his father drove away, and then turned and walked through the front door into the school. Immediately he was signaled by the secretary at the office door. Sighing and rolling his eyes, he walked into the main office.

"Derek," Ms. Steiner said in her slightly nasally voice, "Mr. Lasseter would like to see you."

"What did I do now, I just walked in!" Derek said exasperatingly.

Ms. Steiner looked at him and then burst into tears and tried to hug him.

"OH you poor boy! You must be broken up! And to think that yesterday you had to act as though nothing was wrong! I'm so sorry, you poor, poor boy!" she cried, big wet tears trailing down her face, ruining her make up.

Derek stared at her startled as he tried to fight her off. At first he had no idea what she was talking about, but then it hit him. _Crap she already knows! Is this what its going to be like all day?_ He pushed her off saying, "Its okay, Ms. Steiner. I …" _I promised Dad I wouldn't say anything bad about Casey, so I guess I'll have to play this up._ "I'm dealing with it like the rest of the family. We all miss her so much. Thank you for your best wishes. I'll past them on, but I really need to see Principal Lasseter." He backed up towards Mr. Lasseter's door.

"Oh that's right, sorry, but it's…it's…. its so saaaaaaaaaaad!" she bawled.

Derek nodded and walked into the principal's office.

Mr. Lasseter was sitting at his desk, going through paperwork. He looked up as Derek walked through the door.

"Ah, Mr. Venturi, please have a seat. I received a phone call from your father today about the tragic passing of Casey. I am sorry to hear about that. We, here at Thompson High, will miss her greatly. She was a remarkable student and always worked to achieve her goals. She will be greatly missed. I understand that you didn't want it known before today, with this being so sudden, but we thought it best that the students find out about this as one instead of as a rumor." Mr. Lasseter said.

Derek hadn't really been paying attention to Mr. Lasseter's speech, but at the notion of all the students finding out, he straightened up instantly. He had been hoping to keep the fact of Casey's death a secret at least until tomorrow when everyone would find out about it at home from their families. He hadn't expected the school to put on a big thing. _I mean come on; it's only Casey we're talking about. It's not as if someone important died, _Derek thought, but immediately after he felt guilty. He honestly couldn't feel that way about Casey's death. He was just as broken up about it as everyone else. He just couldn't show it openly.

"We plan to make an announcement early this morning at an assembly. You don't have to come on stage or anything, but I just wanted to let you know in advance so you won't be surprised." Mr. Lasseter continued.

"I know this will be a hard time for you and your family. Please let me know if there is anything that the school can do to make this easier for you."

Derek looked at Mr. Lasseter in total and complete shock. He knew that he would have to deal with the repercussions of Casey's death, but he had really, really hoped that it would wait until the end of the day at least.

"No, Mr. Lasseter there isn't really anything you could…, wait." A thought had just occurred to him. "Because this, eh incident occurred so, um, unexpectedly, I wasn't able to study for my Spanish exam. I don't want to worry my parents now because of this unpleasant incident with a terrible grade. That would only add more stress then they need at the moment. Do you think there is anything that you could do about that exam?" Derek looked at the principal and put on a face of pure distress.

"Oh, of course, Derek, we wouldn't want your parents to have to worry about anything stressful at the moment. I will speak with your teacher and tell her to let you take the exam when you're ready." Mr. Lasseter was quick to say.

"Thank you Mr. Lasseter. I will be sure to pass on the good wishes of the school." Derek said getting up.

"Good, oh and don't forget to mention for them to think of me when school board elections come up next month."

"Don't worry, I won't". Derek said walking out of the office. _This might not be so bad after all. If I play my cards right, I might be able to get a lot of free passes around here. Everyone will be so worried about my feelings and how not to tread on them or be to offensive that they won't get on me about homework or test. Ha! This is going to be great!_

Derek walked out of the office and to his locker. Sam and Ralph where waiting for him there.

"Dude, where were you?" Sam asked as Derek walked up.

"I had to stop in and talk to Lasseter about something. No big deal. So we still on for that party at Plink's house?" Derek asked as he stuffed his things in his locker.

"Dude, that party is going to be awesome!" Ralph said sharing a high five with Sam. "I jut wish Amanda could come, but she's going to visit her grandma. Like bummer."

"Ralph, if Amanda came to the party, you wouldn't have any fun." Derek said.

"Why?"

"Because she would want you to dance with her the entire time. You wouldn't get to scope the room. Check out all the babes."

"Oh, but I wouldn't be able to go out with any one else." Ralph said, confused.

"Ralph that's not the point." Sam said, shaking his head. "So there's a rumor going around that Lasseter called and assembly for this morning. Do you know what it's about?"

"No, I have no idea. You Derek?"

Derek looked at his two best friends. Should he tell them now about Casey or wait? He remembered Casey and Sam used to go out and that Ralph had fallen for Casey at one time. He decided to wait. "No, I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Well at least it will get me out of having to give my English project." Ralph said.

Derek just smirked and shook his head. He really wasn't looking forward to that assembly.

* * *

"Will everybody settle down please?" Derek's homeroom teacher said. "Now I know most of you have heard this rumor all ready, though how I don't know since we teachers just found out about this a little while ago, but there will be an assembly today right after homeroom. It will take about 15 – 30 minutes long. Mr. Lasseter has pushed back all test and presentations or anything that had student involvement back until tomorrow. Remember, while at the assembly, you are to stay in your seat and remain quiet unless told otherwise. We don't want a repeat of last year's talent show. Now after the bell rings, all students are to _**quietly**_ walk to the auditorium and take a seat. Mr. Lasseter will give you further instructions."

The bell for the end of class rang and the students of Thompson High proceeded to the auditorium. There they took their seats and waited for the principal to come on stage. The noise level in the room was almost deafening, but as soon as Mr. Lasseter walked on stage, it quieted down to a whisper. Mr. Lasseter walked up to the microphone in the middle of the stage and spoke into it.

"Now, I know you are all wondering why I called this assembly, and no it's not to announce that you only have a half a day or anything like that. What I have to say is a very important matter and also very surprising." He took a deep breath. "Many of you students know Casey McDonald. Some only as Derek Venturi's step sister, many of you know her as a friend or acquaintance. You all know how hard she worked as a student and the accomplishments she achieved. Unfortunately, Casey McDonald was killed in a car accident earlier this week."

A collective gasp was heard from around the entire auditorium. Not a single person was talking anymore. Even those who hadn't known Casey very well were silent. Everyone's attention was riveted on the stage and the man speaking.

"I know this comes as a shock to everyone, but we teachers thought it would be best for everyone to know rather than have rumors or speculations running around. We, the staff at Thompson High, would like to offer up our deepest, sincerest, condolences to the Venturi- McDonald family and send them well wishes. We know they are going through a rough time right now and our prayers are with them. The family informed us that there will be an open wake next Wednesday and anyone who would like to come and pay their respects. The school will be providing transportation to the church for those who would like to go. Because of this tragic event, the teachers and I have also decided to cancel all exams for midterms. We understand that this is a trying time and if there is anyone who would like to speak with a grief counselor, we have some available."

Derek watched from the back of the auditorium as the school took in the news of Casey's death. He had thought that he would be nonchalant about the whole thing, but in truth he was starting to feel disgusted. Many of the students hadn't known Casey at all. Oh they knew her has Klutzilla, but not personally. He was going to have to deal with people coming up to him and offering there deepest condolences for his loss. Even his earlier thought of getting girls to fall all over him and coddle him, was starting to disgust him.

"_See, I knew you weren't as bad as you always played to be." _a soft voice said from right next to him.

Derek spun to his right. He knew that voice, he would be able to tell it form anyone's. There sitting right next to him, bathed in sunlight, was Casey.

He stared in shock at her. She couldn't really be there, she was dead!

"C, Cas, Casey?" He whispered hesitantly. He was surely seeing things. That's it the stress of all this had snapped his mind.

"_No, you are not going crazy. I'm really here, so to speak."_ She smiled at him. She looked beautiful. Her hair was almost like pure chestnut gold, and her smile was like the sun rising on a cool winter morning, reflecting off the freshly fallen snow.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Derek breathed.

"_I came back because I needed to talk to you. You have to listen; I don't have much time as it is."_

Derek could hardly believe his eyes. Here, looking as though she hadn't been in that horrible accident was Casey. He looked around. The principal was still talking to the school about Casey and her wake. Derek got up and walked out of the auditorium, Casey right behind him.

"Ok Casey, what's up? And don't tell me that you know someone else is going to die and I have to let them know, because I won't do it." He warned her.

"_No Derek, that's not it. I came back because I could feel the pain that my death has caused you."_

"Pain. I don't feel any pain. You were just someone my dad forced on my family." Derek replied, though he immediately felt bad about saying that.

"_You can't fool me Derek. I can read your feelings now. I know how bad these last few days have been for you and I know you don't want people to find out about them. You don't have to admit it, I can already tell." _Casey said to him.

Derek could hardly look at her. So she knew. What did she know? He didn't even know his own feelings. "So what does that mean to me? Why are you here, Casey? What do you want from me?" Derek asked, exasperated.

"_I want you to be true to yourself. Stop letting what other people see define who you are! You're Derek Venturi! You shouldn't let what others think be what you really are. I know you were going to blow off my death and make it look like you didn't care and that you were prepared to deal with the ridicule and hate of our classmates. I'm asking you, please don't do it! I may not have shown you when I was alive, but I do care about you Derek! I don't want you to be miserable."_ Casey cried, ethereal tears running down her cheeks. _"Please Derek! If you won't do it for yourself do it for me!" _She started to fade. _"My time here is almost up. Please Derek, don't hurt yourself just for your reputation. Promise me that you won't let them influence your feelings. Please Derek! Promise me! Promise me!" _she cried, as her voice faded into the sunlight.

Derek stood there looking at the patch of light she had been in just a moment before. _I'm sorry Casey. You just don't understand what its like to be me._ He heaved a sigh and turned and walked back into the auditorium.


End file.
